Celebrity Crush
by milkmoth
Summary: YohAnna fluff. Yoh goes into Anna's room without permission...


a/n: A fluffy Yoh/Anna oneshot. Based on something I found funny in chapter 106, but no real spoilers.

"Anna? Anna?"  
Yoh sighed. Where in the world could she be? His eyes wandered over to her door… the one with the "DO NOT DISTURB – OR DIE SCREAMING" sign. The one he'd been ordered never to open, under any circumstance.

He gulped and looked away.

But then he just couldn't resist any more.

After all, it seemed as though Anna wasn't home, so she wouldn't catch him in there. And he'd been curious ever since she moved in with how she'd decorated her room. Did she hang her torture (a.k.a. training) tools on the walls? Or did she have her very own iron maiden?

No matter which way he looked at it, Anna's room was one big mystery just begging to be solved.

Nervously, he opened her door. His jaw dropped.

The walls of the room were simply _plastered _with posters featuring Tom Cruise. It was insane.

And right above her bed, in what seemed to be a golden frame, was a picture of Tom Cruise, with writing on it. "To my biggest fan, Anna. Love, Tom Cruise."

Yoh sweatdropped.

He went to her desk. There was a corkboard above it. Surprise, surprise… more pictures of Tom Cruise. These were printed out from the computer, or cut out from magazines. Some of them had little hearts drawn on them in red pen.

On her nightstand, there were two pictures. Yoh looked, but had to take a double-take. These two weren't of Tom Cruise. One was a picture of almost everyone he knew – Him, Anna, Manta, Ren, Faust, Lyserg, Chocolove, Horohoro, Ryu, Tamao, Pirka, and Jun – standing in front of the Funbari Onsen and smiling.

The other was a picture of just Anna and Yoh, sitting together on a picnic blanket (Anna, for once, had volunteered to cook). Anna had a small smile on her face, and although her arms were crossed she was clearly happy. Yoh was grinning widely, his arm was around Anna, and he made a peace sign with his other hand.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He immediately stood up straighter.

An involuntary "meep" escaped his lips.

"Yes," Anna said, "meep all you'd like." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "There's no help for you!"

He broke down into tears, shielding his head with his arms. "Please, Anna, NOOOOOO, not more training!"

He opened one eye fearfully. "You're not… killing me yet?"

"Not yet. I'm thinking of the best way to do it."

Another "meep".

There was silence.

Yoh opened his eyes, hoping it was safe. "Um, Anna?"

"Yes?" she replied thoughtfully, her chin in her hand, the other on her hip. She was obviously thinking of the proper punishment.

"I thought you said you were joking when you told Manta you wanted to meet Tom Cruise."

She sniffed. "Do you think I was going to tell that annoying little runt the truth about my celebrity crush? Anyway, I was ticked off enough that I couldn't see him while we were in America.

There was more silence.

"Maybe," Anna said graciously, "if you didn't tell anyone about the Tom Cruise thing… I'll only let you off with two extra laps around the town tomorrow."

Yoh stood up normally and grinned. That was light compared to what he thought he was going to have to do. "Sure!"

"But you can't tell anyone," she repeated.

"I won't." he assured her. "But…" his tone was sad.

"What is it? I gave you a light punishment, and you know it!"

"It's… the pictures." He tried not to sound disappointed. "You only have one of the two of us and one of the gang. But… then you've got all these posters and stuff…."

Anna's face became softer. She turned so he could only see her back.

"Yoh," she said, "I only have two of them, but those pictures are my favorites in the whole room. They are the ones that are most valuable to me." She paused for a moment, then said firmly, "they're even more valuable than the autographed Tom Cruise one."

"Really?" Yoh asked happily.

Anna turned again to face him again.

"Yup. And in addition to that twenty laps, you get another eighteen laps for doubting me!"

He groaned.

Anna smirked. "That'll teach you to come into my room without permission."


End file.
